Red Haired Angel
by Haytar96
Summary: The gang do some charity work! Pepperony!


**(A/N A little oneshot for everyone! I hope you like it! But before the story. At school we did this thing called United Way Day of Caring, where we go and do charity work. Well in this story I'm going to have the Tomorrow Acedemy do the same. And I don't own IMAA! )**

Pepper, Tony, and Rhodey received a red t-shirt that read United Way Day of Caring on it. "Today our school is going to be doing some charity work at youth center; we are going to help them paint a fence." Their homeroom teacher said with a small smile. Whitney looked disgusted "Eww." She said. Pepper rolled her eyes and left for the bathroom to put on her new t-shirt. When she got back Tony was talking to Rhodey and Whitney was gone.

Tony turned to see Pepper standing there. He had never seen her in a t-shirt before. Pepper wore black skinny jeans with converses and her new shirt. "Hey Pep." Tony said with a smile. "Hey, you two seemed to have changed quickly." Pepper said. "Were guys Pepper we don't take forever in the bathroom." Rhodey said. Pepper laughed "Well except for Tony." She said and boys laughed too. "Hey were did her majesty go?" Pepper asked already knowing the answer. "She said she didn't feel well and went home." Rhodey said making quotation marks with his fingers. Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright ladies and gents let's go paint a fence!" the teacher said leading them out of the classroom.

They walked down the streets of New York on their way to the youth center. Pepper smiled and this made Tony curious. "Why so happy Pep? Everyone else seems to be in a bad mood." Tony asked and Pepper smiled at him. "I like helping out at the youth center." She said as they arrived. The students went inside and saw about 20 to 30 kids playing and shouting happily. The little kids spotted the older students and smiled, but when they spotted Pepper they screamed in joy. "PEPPA!" they yelled and ran to the redhead crowding around her like she was a new toy. Tony smiled at the scene before him. "Hahahaha hey guys!" Pepper said happily hugging back the kids who attached themselves to her side. "Hello Tomorrow academy!" said a young woman by the door leading outside to the play area. The students said hello back and smiled politely. "You'll be working outside in the play area today. Everything you need is out there and waiting. Good luck." Said the woman and left closing her office door.

Pepper grabbed a paint brush and a bucket of paint and started before anyone else did. Tony grabbed his own brush and kneeled next to her and began to work. Hours were spent on the fence Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey worked harder than anyone else. The fence was finished by the time it was time to go home. Everyone in their homeroom left two hours ago. Pepper smiled at the finished fence and Tony smiled at Pepper. Rhodey just plopped on the ground.

Covered in paint the trio started to walk home. Pepper has just begun to feel the day and got a little behind Tony and Rhodey. Tony noticed this and stopped "You ok Pep?" he asked concerned. Pepper smiled and gave a small nod "Ya just a bit tired." She said her eyes drooping a little. Tony frowned and then smiled because he came up with an idea. "Get on my back I'll carry you home." He said and Pepper blushed but didn't argue. Tony turned and Pepper hopped on his back easily. To Tony's surprise Pepper hardly weighed anything. Pepper gently wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and her legs hung by his waist. Tony held onto Pepper's legs so she won't fall. Pepper was comfortable she laid her head on his shoulder and fell into a gentle sleep. Rhodey smiled and rolled his eyes at the clue less teens and kept walking. Tony walked easily. He smiled and asked himself _how did I end up carrying a red haired angel?_

They arrived at the armory twenty minutes later. Tony gracefully moved Pepper so she was in his arms instead of on his back. He then gently placed her on one of the airplane chairs and reclined it. Tony found a blanket that Rhodey left there and placed it over Pepper. "Sleep tight Pep." He murmured brushing away a strand of her red hair and went to do work on the computer.

**(A/N Short….and Sweet I hope! Please review! Oh and I came up with a story about Tony and Pepper. It's about their past lives together. Like they knew each other in past lives and it gets discovered in the present. What do you think should I post the first chapter?)**


End file.
